crstfandomcom-20200213-history
2251 Stahlheber Road
The following report is a transcription of a 9-1-1 call made during the evening of August 22, 2011. It was released to the general public in order to offer any clues to help solve the case of the death of Mrs. Mary Carter and her family, consisting of her husband and two sons, as well as her daughter, Susan Carter, who is currently missing. If you have any leads on the happenings of the Carter family, or the whereabouts of the daughter of the family, please contact the Ohio State Police Department. ---- CALL TRANSCRIPTION #0703321-A32.4 DATE: 08-22-2011 TIME CALL START: 09:37 PM TIME CALL END: 09:52 PM BEGIN CALL OPERATOR: 9-1-1, do you need police, fire department, or ambulance? CALLER: Send the police! Please! Send the police to Hawkes Farm, 2251 Stahlheber Road! Somebody broke into my home...! OPERATOR: Okay, ma’am— CALLER: Somebody broke into my home and killed my family! Please, send the police now! There’s blood! There is blood everywhere! OPERATOR: Ma’am, I’ve notified officers, they should be there shortly. What’s your name? CALLER: Mary Carter...Oh God...I’m so scared... Muffled yelling and banging* OPERATOR: Who is that? CALLER: I don’t know! There’s a man banging on my front door! It looks like he’s covered in blood! OPERATOR: Do you know him? CALLER: No! OPERATOR: Does he have a weapon? CALLER: No, he’s just banging on the door! His shirt’s covered in blood! I think he’s trying to break in...! I have my husband’s shotgun with me...I don’t really know how to use it...Oh God, I...I can’t shoot him, I can’t do it--! OPERATOR: Mrs. Carter, I don’t advise you to use the weapon, but you should keep it nearby just in case. CALLER: The window is going to break! OPERATOR: Mrs. Carter, if he breaks in— CALLER: I don’t think I can shoot him! No, no, I...He’s starting to hit the window really hard! Oh God, he’s going to break in again! He’s just screaming at me! He’s crazy! Glass breaks; There’s a loud “clack” as the caller drops the phone; The caller screams and there is a gunshot, followed by a moment of silence)* OPERATOR: Mrs. Carter? More silence; The caller picks the phone back up* CALLER: Oh Jesus, help me...Oh God...I shot him...I shot him...Dear Lord, help me... OPERATOR: Mrs. Carter, you were defending yourself. Everything is fine. Mrs. Carter, you did what you needed to do. He could have hurt you. CALLER: I just... OPERATOR: You need to stay on the line and go outside, now, and wait for police officers to get there. CALLER: No, I need to find Susan! OPERATOR: Who’s Susan? CALLER: I need to find my daughter, I need to find Susan. Please help me find her, she’s only six years old! She has to be hiding somewhere in the house! Susan!! OPERATOR: Mrs. Car— CALLER: I can’t find my daughter! I can’t...Oh God, they’re all dead and I can’t find her! I’ve searched everywhere! OPERATOR: Mrs. Carter, your daughter probably made it out of the house. CALLER: I need to find my daughter! OPERATOR: Mrs. Carter, the police will be there shortly. They will find your daughter. Right now, I need you to get out of the house. The caller gasps* CALLER: What was that? OPERATOR: What was what? Faint footsteps* CALLER: I hear footsteps coming from upstairs...! Susan...? Oh my God, SUSAN!! Caller breathing heavily as she runs up the stairs* CALLER: Susan!! Mommy’s here, baby! Mommy’s here! OPERATOR: Mrs. Carter, please, listen to me, you need to get out of the house until the police arrive. CALLER: Susan...! Where are you, baby? I’m at the top of the stairs, I just got up here, and...I...I need to turn on some lights.. Light switch “clicks”* CALLER: Oh no...Oh Dear Lord, please, please don’t tell me that’s her blood! There are bloody footprints on the floor! They’re small enough to be hers! Susan! I’m going to her room, she has to be there! OPERATOR: Mrs. Carter, please listen to me: get out of the house! CALLER: I’m in her room, there aren’t many places for her to hide here... Susan?! Susan, where are you?! A loud “thump”; The caller screams* CALLER: What the hell?! What was that?! OPERATOR: Is that Susan? CALLER: It sounded like someone was on the roof! More thumping* CALLER: Something is on top of the roof! It’s going to the other side of the house! OPERATOR: Mrs. Carter, you’re not making any sense. CALLER: Susan! I’m in your room! Follow Mommy’s voice! The caller gasps* CALLER: The lights just went out! The power is out! OPERATOR: Do you have a flashlight or any kind of light? CALLER: I can’t see anything! OPERATOR: Okay, just stay where you are, Mrs. Carter. Let your eyes adjust to the dark... Glass breaks* CALLER: Oh my God... OPERATOR: What was that? CALLER: Something broke...Someone’s inside the house...Susan? Silence* CALLER: Is it the police? OPERATOR: No, they would have called out for you... CALLER: Oh no...Oh no, someone’s here... OPERATOR: It could be Susan— CALLER: No, no she would have called for me, I’ve been yelling her name... OPERATOR: Mrs. Carter— The caller shushes the operator; More silence; The caller speaks in whispers* CALLER: Something’s coming up the stairs. It’s big, it’s stomping up the steps, oh God, that’s not Susan... OPERATOR: Mary, I’m going to need you to find somewhere to hide. Try and grab something to protect yourself with again. CALLER: That man didn’t kill my family, he couldn’t have— OPERATOR: Please, find a place to hide. CALLER: I can’t see! Loud footsteps fade in* CALLER: It’s getting closer! Oh Jesus Christ, please help me find a way out of here... The caller breathes into the phone; Static; Silence* OPERATOR: Mrs. Carter, are you still there? CALLER: I’m in the closet. I can’t get the door shut all the way, the door is jammed. The footsteps grow louder* CALLER: Oh no, oh no...No, no, it’s coming towards Susan’s room...Where’s the police? I’m so scared! OPERATOR: Mary, you just need to keep calm and quiet and wait for them to arrive, you have to make sure you don’t give yourself away. The caller sobs; The footsteps are very close; The footsteps stop; The caller’s cries are quiet and shaky* CALLER: I can see it...I don’t know what it is... OPERATOR: What do you see? CALLER: What is that...? OPERATOR: Mary, describe to me what you see... CALLER: I can’t describe it...I don’t...It’s not human...Oh God, it’s looking at me... The footsteps get closer; They stop; A low, guttural growl crackles through the static; Low breathing; Clicking sounds; More low breathing; Another low growl; The footsteps fade away; Silence* OPERATOR: Mrs. Carter? CALLER: It’s gone...I think... OPERATOR: Mrs. Carter, you need to find a way out of that house right now. CALLER: I can’t move, I can’t...Make it...I don’t know what that thing was, I don’t want to see it again...I’m so scared, I...Oh my God, I’m gonna die... The caller sobs* CALLER: I can’t do this, I’m so scared, I can’t move my legs. I don’t think I can even stand up... OPERATOR: Please, Mrs. Carter, you need to do this. For Susan. She’s still somewhere out there. CALLER: Susan...I need to find her... OPERATOR: No, you need to get out of the house. CALLER: But— OPERATOR: Mary, please, get out of the house. Whatever was just in there with you is still in the house. Get out now! Silence* CALLER: Okay, I’m going. OPERATOR: Just stay on the line with me. Keep the phone with you at all times. Tell me when you get to the stairs, okay? CALLER: Yeah... Silence; Faint creaking from the floorboards; More silence for some time* OPERATOR: Mrs. Carter? Silence; This lasts for a while* OPERATOR: Mary? Silence* CALLER: I’m at the stairs. OPERATOR: Get down the stairs. Now. CALLER: I think I hear the cop cars... OPERATOR: Keep going... Faint static* OPERATOR: Mary...? Mary...? (The static dissipates; Silence; This lasts for a while) OPERATOR: Mary— Screaming; Shrieking; Loud pounding; Growling; Screeching; Clanking and static from the caller’s end; Screaming; Loud thumping; The sound of what seems like the phone sliding across the floor; Low guttural growls; The caller’s screams are cut off; Choking; Groaning; Wheezing; The caller shrieks again; The shrieks are cut off after a high-pitched cry by what sounds like a wet “crunch”; Silence; Another low, guttural growl which fades into a ghostly moan; Sirens fade in; Loud footsteps fade away; Silence; A door squeaks open; Male voices* OFFICER #1: Holy shit... OFFICER #2: Oh my God... OFFICER #1: This is the police department! Is there anyone here? OFFICER #2: Jesus Christ, what the hell happened to these people? OFFICER #1: Stay alert... OPERATOR: Hello, hello? Can you guys hear me? OFFICER #2: Oh God, look at her face...I’ve never seen anything like that before... OFFICER #1: This is Officer Maple, we’ve got a 187 at Hawkes Farm located at 2251 Stahlheber Road, we need immediate back-up, over. Footsteps* OFFICER #1: Jesus Christ... OFFICER #2: Looks like an entire family slaughtered... OPERATOR: Hello! Officers? Hello! OFFICER #2: Did you hear that? OPERATOR: The phone! Pick up the phone! OFFICER #1: Sounds like it’s coming from down there. Clicking; The phone is picked up* OFFICER #1: Hello? OPERATOR: Hi, yes, this is Tim, the operator at the call center, you two officers need to get out of the house immediately. There is something in the house, something very dangerous— OFFICER #2: Hey, Maple, I found someone! OFFICER #1: Hold on a sec...Who is it? OFFICER #2: I’m thinking it’s the daughter of the family. She was cowering behind the couch. She’s covered in blood, but I don’t think it’s her own. Silence; Footsteps* OFFICER #1: Why is she naked? OFFICER #2: You don’t think...? OPERATOR: Please, officer, you need to get out of there now! OFFICER #2: Come on, we’re going to get you out of here. There’s no reason to be scared with us. What’s your name? VICTIM: Susan. Where’s my mommy? OFFICER #1: We’re going to get you out of here, Susan. Allen, cover her eyes, will ya? OFFICER #2: Come on, I’m getting you out of here. Just lay your head into my chest, close your eyes, sweetie... OFFICER #1: Here, let me get this table cloth to put around her. Tim, you still there? OPERATOR: Yes, you need to get out of there now, how many times do I have to say it? You’re dealing with something extremely dangerous and— Screaming; Screeching* OPERATOR: Hello? Hello! Officer? More screaming; More screeching* OFFICER #1: Oh fuck! She’s biting him! Shrieking* OFFICER #1: We need immediate back-up! Gunshots* OPERATOR: Hello? Officer? Hello! Hello! Officer! Silence* END CALL. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Monsters Category:Dismemberment